Rhythm heaven the great adventure Wiki
Rhythm Heaven the Great Adventure(Japanese: (rhythm tengoku royal stars)/European: rhythm paradise the great adventure/Korean: 리듬세상 그레이트 스타즈(rhythm world great stars)) is the fanmade game in rhythm heaven series. It has its story mode like Megamix. It was released on Nintendo switch on January 24th, 2020(Japan), December 17th, 2020(America), March 9th, 2021(Europe), March 11th, 2021(Austrailia), May 23rd, 2021(South Korea). Its age rating is CERO B(Japan), E+10(America), 12 years & older(South Korea). Gameplay Gameplay is the same as the original: You press buttons to the rhythm of the song. There's always audio cues to guide you, so you can even play without seeing the screen! There are 8 games(including Remixes) per set. And you can go through if you get OK or Superb score on a game. If you completed all of games in a land, you can fight with boss remix Gameplay ot new games Story Once upon a time, There was the Death Lord on the world. He trapped people in their fearness and despair. He and his henchmen(and henchwomen) absorbed musics to keep their powers. And they let the world under their control. But they had awful weakness. It was the power of 'RHYTHM'. If the warriors wanted to defeat Death Lord, they had to gain their rhythm flow and defeat the Death Lord. One day, the Three Heroes defeated the Death Lord with their rhythm flows. For this reason, the world got the long peace. And 3,000 years ago... The Paix kingdom had grand crisis!!! The Princess Vachelia has missing!!! This news has heard to Setron the Warrior. But he couldn't get the quest because he was in the hospital while he hurted too much to fight with the golem. But a week later, the princess returned to the her castle. However, she hurted too much on the verge of death. She said the ghost attacked her, and made her into on the verge of death. And a week later again, Setron the warrior left the hospital and got a quest from the king. The quest was 'to capture the ghost who made princess hurt'. He accept the quest and went to the woods where the ghost usually appears, One day later, the ghost didn't appeared. Two days later, the ghost didn't appeared again. But three days later, the ghost has appeared!!! Setron caught the ghost and stared its face. But surprisingly, the ghost's appearance is same with princess Vachelia. Suddenly, she started to cry loudly. Setron asked why she cry loudly, she said 'Death Lord's soul killed her and stole her body to revive'. For the reason, she became a ghost. And she said, if the warrior don't defeat the 'Death Lord Reborn' early, the princess will really die, and the world will change into 'under their control'. But she stopped the warrior who wants defeat the Death Lord, Because they must lock the 3 heroes to defeat the Death Lord. For the reason, warrior and princess' adventure what to lock the 3 heroes and defeat the Death lord has begun... Story-Mode Games 1. Jungle Land Mascot: Ookin He is an orange monkey what is wearing leaf pants. And he is tying green vine to his hand. He wants to be friends with human, but Toiler always stops him and eats the humans. Boss: Toiler His head is a big Human-Eating Flower and his body is thick-spiked vines. He REALLY hates human because his childhood, he saw his parents are dying by humans. 2. Meow Land Mascot: Angoran Her Face is human girl's face, but her body is cat's body.(Human-Faced Cat) She is always outcast for this reason. But she crushed into Fuzzilion. Boss: Fuzzilion He is big and fat lion. He really hates Angoran. But, he doesn't have any GIRLFRIEND. Also, Angoran crushed to him, but he doesn't know that. 3. Dream Land Mascot: Dreania She is an elf in Dreamland. But she can't use magics by Bak-Y. Because Bak-Y ate her magics. Boss: Bak-Y She is Baku(Dream-eating Yo-kai in the legends). But she eats all of dreams in the land. Actually, she came for eat nightmares, But she is still hungry and started to eat good dreams together. 4. Ocean Land Mascot: Surfird He wears green swim pants. He is teenager boy. He loves swimming, but he can't do it because of the Werwaida the fallen mermaid. Boss: Werwadia She is the fallen mermaid. Her face is beautiful, but she has feather of syren, and tail of fish. She songs the beautiful music and make people DROWN. 5. Desert Land Mascot: Cactasana Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse